Super Girl
by I'm Me End Of Story
Summary: Haruhi has been getting treated badly by her boyfriend. When things go too far, the host club step in and beat her boyfriends butt!


hi everyone~! i'm back~!

i've been really obsessed with K-pop especially Super Junior, so this month when i write random stories most of them probably have to do with Super Junior stuff lol.

Hope you like this story~!

I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB OR SUPER GIRL BY SUPER JUNIOR!

* * *

><p>"Tsuyoshi!" Haruhi called out. Tsuyoshi turned his head to see her, then turned again and walked away. Haruhi ran up to him and hugged him.<p>

"Haruhi, not now." Tsuyoshi said.

"Huh? Oh, Ok." Haruhi said quietly and released him. She let him walk away.

Haruhi saw him walk up to a different girl, and hug her. The girl giggled. Haruhi, who had seen that before figured that the girl was his sister because that's what he always told her. But lately, she wasn't sure what to think about that girl, they didn't seem like siblings. Haruhi sighed and went to go sit under a tree. She didn't talk to the hosts much anymore because since she began to date Tsuyoshi, he forced her to leave the club and not talk to them. She spoke with them sometimes, but not much; she was afraid of what Tsuyoshi would do to her.

Haruhi was sitting under a tree, reading her book. The hosts were nearby, watching her. They always did, they cared for her more than her boyfriend ever could, they also loved her more. They watched over her when she was with her boyfriend, every time he almost hurt her, they would step in and stop it, but how they prevented it was by knocking over random objects to hit him. They always stayed hidden when they watched her and when they knocked over the objects.

Haruhi looked up from her book and saw her boyfriend and the girl she thought was his sister making out. She stared at them. She stood and walked over to them.

When she reached them, she separated them and slapped Tsuyoshi on the head, "You were cheating on me?" Haruhi yelled.

The girl looked over at Tsuyoshi and Haruhi completely confused. Eventually she spoke out, "He was cheating on you? You're his girlfriend? I thought you were his sister, that's what he told me anyway…"

"He told me you were his sister too." Haruhi said and rolled her eyes. They slapped him and walked away in anger.

Later that week, Tsuyoshi begged for a second chance, and after a month, Haruhi agreed.

Haruhi and Tsuyoshi were sitting on the couch in Tsuyoshi's living room. Hugging and watching a movie, "Tsuyoshi, do you love me?" Haruhi asked.

"Of course." Tsuyoshi said and kissed her.

"I love you too…" Haruhi said.

A few days later, Haruhi was at school and ran up to Tsuyoshi, "Hi." She said and hugged him.

"Haruhi, please go away right now…" Tsuyoshi said.\

"Tsuyoshi,, we're not reliving the whole cheating thing, are we?" Haruhi asked.

"Of course not, now please leave." Tsuyoshi said and picked up his school project that he had Haruhi make. He walked away and crossed the street. Before he got completely across, a car came at him. Haruhi, fearing he'd get run over because the car seemed to have no plan of stopping, ran and pushed him out of the way before he got run over. The car was so close to hitting him, if she hadn't pushed him, he'd be dead. He dropped the project when she pushed him, the project broke and pieces flew everywhere.

Tsuyoshi looked over at Haruhi angrily.

"Can't you do anything right?" Haruhi's boyfriend, Tsuyoshi, said.

"I-I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" Haruhi cried. Tsuyoshi punched her then slapped her across the face. Haruhi cried in pain.

Haruhi had met Tsuyoshi a few months ago, when she met him he seemed so nice, so calm, so…everything he's not now. Then when they started to date he got meaner and meaner.

Tsuyoshi looked at Haruhi, who was laying on the ground in pain, a cut was on her face from one of the pieces of glass that flew into the air. She was bleeding. He gave her a satisfied look, "You got what you deserved." Tsuyoshi said and smirked. He placed his foot on her stomach, where she was hurt the most. That's where he punched, he kicked her. Haruhi began to cry.

The hosts stood in front of them, "Let her go." Tamaki ordered.

"And if I don't? What will you host club freaks do?" Tsuyoshi said, "I'm a black belt in karate."

"Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai, Twins, if you'll please." Kyouya said.

"Our pleasure." The twins said and walked up to him. They began to beat him into the ground. Hunny and Mori began to join. On the ground, Tsuyoshi was lying down, crying, in pain.

"You got what you deserved." Tamaki said, "Haruhi saved your pathetic butt, and you beat her up to thank her?" Tamaki grabbed his shirt, "Never touch my Haruhi EVER again. Or else." Tamaki threatened.

Tsuyoshi hurried away.

"Haruhi, are you alright?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah senpai…" Haruhi said. All the hosts backed away to let them be alone.

Tamaki hugged her, "I missed you… Please go out with me, I love you. I always have." Tamaki said, and hugged her tighter.

"Senpai…" Haruhi hugged him.

"Does that mean yes?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes." Haruhi said with a laugh,

"Forget all those boys like Tsuyoshi, you're perfect and never let anyone make you fgell differently." Tamaki kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Senpai."

"Haruhi… you're my super girl." Tamaki said, "Tsuyoshi, he's not superman, he must be mama boy."

Haruhi laughed, "Stop quoting Super Junior Senpai, even though I like that song…" Haruhi smiled.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it~!<p>

**R&R!**


End file.
